Specifically designed side impact airbags are typically provided in vehicles to restrain an occupant's head and/or upper body during a collision. The side airbags are typically deployed or not deployed based on a location, direction, and severity of the impact on the vehicle in the collision. In some cases, simply deploying or not deploying the airbag may not provide optimal airbag performance for an occupant. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide tailorable airbag deployment systems and methods.